Lexicon
by Paw Print Pajamas
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots featuring our favorite and not so favorite NCIS characters.
1. Lexicon

Title: Lexicon

Word Count: 82

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Yeah, I can see that. What are you reading?"

"Dictionary."

"OK, I'll bite. Why are you reading the dictionary?"

"Well, yesterday you pointed out, in front of a suspect, that my vocabulary is less than stellar. I'm trying to improve that by reading the dictionary."

"So, you're just improving your lexicon."

"Yep. Although I think that I may need a different dictionary. This one is missing the word 'aardvark."


	2. Butterfly

Title: Butterfly

Word count: 138

Ari Haswari wasn't sure why he told his new 'friends' that he was afraid of butterflies. He was aware that many saw the creatures as the picture of innocence, fluttering around without a care in the world.

Maybe it was that innocence that he feared. He knew that it wasn't something that he had ever experienced making it so that he didn't understand it. His parents, being who they were, never gave him the chance.

Plus to admit fearing something was a weakness. And that was something that both parents agreed on... Ari must not be raised to grow up to be weak.

He shook his head mentally, ridding it of thoughts of his parents. When he got that was it never ends well for him.

And for his sake, Ari really hoped that it was the butterflies.


	3. Yin yang

Title: Yin-yang

Word Count: 102

There was a balance that team Gibbs shared that was impossible to duplicate. Many had tried and all had failed. None of them could understand why. But they just tried again.

They didn't understand that the team was unique. That they were brought together by a series of events that insured that only they could know what was needed to keep that balance. No one even really knew what happened to make that happen.

Most likely it was the yin-yang of being a family that kept them together. Happiness and sadness, hope and discouragement, love and hate. They all balance each other.


	4. Thaumaturgy

Title: Thaumaturgy

Word Count: 80

One morning this memo was found in every in-box at NCIS.

TO: Staff of NCIS

FROM: Leon Vance; Director of NCIS

SUBJECT: Magic

Any and all rumors pertaining to Supervisory Agent Leroy Jethro using WHITE MAGIC, BLACK MAGIC, NECROMANCY or any forms of THAUMATURGY during the duration of his cases is false. Please contact me via e-mail if you have any questions.

By 10:00 Director Vance was regretting his decision to send the memo and team Gibbs was still laughing.


	5. Quarantined

**Title: Quarantine **

**Word Count: 208**

Being quarantined when had had the plague was something that Tony could understand because, well, he had the plague. Now however, when there was nothing wrong with him, he was going to complain... loudly. OK he would have complained if someone was actually there. Though that didn't stop him from ranting to himself.

Tony didn't really care that he was being contained in autopsy. Isolation was isolation and he didn't like it. At least at Bethesda he would have someone to talk to.

"Anthony, what are you still doing here?" Ducky took off his jacket and put it on it's hook on the coat rack.

"You told me to stay here," Tony spoke slowly as sf speaking to a child. "Everyone thought that the suspect gave me some kind of contagious infection. Remember?" As if Ducky could forget anything.

"My dear boy, the results from your blood work came back hours ago. I sent Jethro down here to tell you that you're clear. Did you spend the night here?"

Tony stormed out of autopsy, furious with what Gibbs had done. "Tell Gibbs that I'm taking a personal day!"

Ducky watched stunned as he left. "I do hope he realizes that it's Saturday."


	6. Miasma

**Title: Miasma**

**Word Count: 228**

_There is nothing worse than poison, _thought Ziva.

It was such a slow way to die, at least in this case it was. And painful. She couldn't forget about that. Whatever she had been given made her feel as though her entire body was on fire. It hurt so bad that she was screaming. Screaming was considered to be a weakness by her father but this time she just didn't care. No one came to save her from the pain, but then again she wasn't expecting anyone too.

Ziva forced her focus somewhere besides on the pain and went back to a time when everything was simpler... when Ari was her protector and she didn't know physical pain, not on this level at leas.

She remembered that it Ari's job to teach her English. He was always so much better at the language than she was. He never confused his idioms like she did. Ari was smarter than her in so many ways; he never lorded that fact over her... well, except for that one time.

One word that he taught her was miasma, which wasn't helping her keep her mind off the pain since the word, in a sense, meant poison. But as she thought about the word, Ziva realized something.

Her family at NCIS was also a poison, for because of them she had to die.


	7. Excruciating

**Title: Excruciating**

**Word Count: 132**

Gibbs knew that he was too late. Ziva had died believing that they weren't coming for her. She had died believing that it was their, his, fault. And because of that, the pain of losing her was excruciating. He wanted to save her. Ziva counted on him and the rest of the team to protect her.

He knew that the others would claim not to blame him for his failure. Tony would fade into a shadow of his former self like he did when they thought they lost her to the _Damocles. _McGee would move on but he would never be the same again. He dreaded Abby's reaction the most. Happy would be the last thing that anyone would call her.

It would be his fault and that was what was excruciating.


	8. Chocolate

**Title: Chocolate**

**Word Count: 50**

It was everywhere. On the floor. On the wall. The even was some on the ceiling. Mostly though, it was on the sleeping toddler in the empty bathtub.

"Jethro, why on earth did you give Kelly a bottle of chocolate syrup?" scolded Shannon with a smile on her face.


	9. Normal

**Title: Normal**

**Word Count: 178**

Abby cried as Jenny held her. Ziva awkwardly rubbed her back. The three of them had been sitting like that for the past two hours.

"OK," said Jenny, "can you tell us one more time what happened?"

"Rick broke up with me because I'm not normal. He only dated me so that he could experience someone with a 'wild streak' be he settled down."

Ziva, clearly uncomfortable with this part of consoling Abby, stood up. "Give me a few minutes to get my paperclip and then we can teach this Rick a lesson. Yes?"

Abby wiped her eyes, smearing mascara and eyeliner on her cheeks. "That's OK Ziva. You don't have to do that." Ziva pouted. "I have paperclips down here."

Ziva pulled a smiling Abby to her feet. Jenny sat on the futon for a moment wondering what just happened. When she remembered just what Ziva could do with a paperclip, she went after them.

"Girls, I don't think that's a good idea."

Nope, none of those three were normal.


	10. Innocuous

**Title: Innocuous**

**Word Count: 80**

I'm not harmless. I'm more than just a computer geek. They didn't give me a badge so that I can sit behind a desk all day. If that were the case I would still be stuck in Norfolk or down in cybercrimes. I am a field agent.

So what if I'm not a trained killer like Ziva, or fearless like Tony, or focused like Gibbs. I have my own skills... away from the computer.

I'm not McGee the innocuous one.


	11. Unsung

**Title: Unsung**

**Word Count: 183**

As children heroes wore capes and tights. They performed impossible tasks using supernatural powers (well except for Batman but he had all those cool gadgets) and saved the day even when you think that it might be the end.

When we grow a little older we begin to include police officers, firefighters, and others like that when we see them on TV as heroes. We are taught that since that they made it on the television they must be worthy of our adoration for performing near impossible tasks. They usually do, though at that young age we can't always recognize those that are only looking for their five minutes of fame and those who are forced into the spotlight.

Then there those heroes that don't get the spotlight. The unsung heroes. The people in the background that really do all of the work.

It took Jimmy awhile but one day, just by the way his friends and colleagues were looking at him, he realized that he was one of those unsung heroes. He helped save the world... one assisted autopsy at a time.


	12. Keepsake

**Title: Keepsake**

**Word Count: 187**

There was very little that held any sentimental value to Ziva. Moving around as much as she did meant that her prizes had to be small. A child's bracelet Ari had given her when she was seven. One of Tali's favorite books. Later a shard of glass that she used to save Jenny's life in Cairo. A few shell casings from the kills that her father almost praised her for.

But then she became liaison to NCIS and that pile of keepsakes grew. A splinter of wood. A bright orange hat. A hair clip.

There were the things that she associated solely with Tony... things that she would normally throw out. But for some reason it felt wrong to just toss them. Old movie stubs. A label to an expensive bottle of wine. A cactus needle he got her on the trip he took to Arizona with Gibbs.

Then Michael happened.

She knew that if she had the chance everything that reminded her of Tony would have been destroyed. Now though, Ziva was glad that those mementos were safe.

And that the casings were in the trash.


	13. Requiem

**Title: Requiem**

**Word Count: 145**

Tony's fingers flew across the piano as he played. He didn't play often and when he did he was always alone. He hadn't played for anyone else since his mother died when he was eight. It wasn't as though Senior would have approved of it in any case.

He was playing his very own requiem, his death song. Each time he played it the notes seemed to get lonelier and lonelier. Each time he played it he was forced to remember those he had lost. And for the past few years he had played that song far too many times. Pacci, Kate, Paula, Shannon and Kelly even though he was years too late to know them, Jenny....

Ziva.

It felt wrong to play for her. She couldn't be dead. There was no body and until there was he refused to play his requiem for her.


	14. Verbatim

**Title: Verbatim**

**Word Count: 211**

There were only two reasons why Tony was still alive. One was because it would cause a scene. Two was because Gibbs wasn't there to notice because he was once again getting his necessary caffeine fix.

It didn't take him long to draw himself a small crowd. It had been a long day for everyone and some free entertainment was exactly what they need.... even if it came at the price that it came in the form of one Anthony D. DiNozzo.

There had been yet another award ceremony that maybe a handful of people actually cared about. Tony was in the middle group, he could live without the ceremonies but considered them to be a source of new material.

Ziva was torn between amusement and disapproval. While McGee couldn't believe the older man's audacity for his latest performance.

He was standing in the middle of their bullpen repeating the winners and Vance's speeches. Verbatim. Though his version was a little more humorous than what they remembered from the ceremony... especially with the hand gestures.

It was during his rendition of the... well the exact award doesn't matter, when Gibbs arrived. He wasn't very happy considering the deeper scowl than usual that was on his face.

"DiNozzo! My office NOW!"


	15. Hug

**Title: Hug**

**Word Count: 289**

At first Gibbs didn't really care that Tony always disappeared when he was injured. He just figured that the young agent wanted to lick his wounds in peace. That was what he did and since none of the injuries were severe, he allowed it.

Then Tony broke his ankle. The elevator at his apartment wasn't working and the stairs were out of the question given Tony's ability to fall up stairs. That meant he was staying with Gibbs. Not the best solution but it was only for a few days until the elevator was working again.

But the man was frustrating Gibbs to no end. Tony was clearly in pain and yet he was refusing any kind of relief. Gibbs was ready to shove the pills down his throat. Good thing he had an alternate method to get him to take his medicine.

Dinner was quiet. Keeping his mind off the pain took all of Tony's concentration. He didn't even notice that he was slowly falling asleep. Gibbs made sure that he was on the couch before Tony passed out. He sure didn't want to carry him.

A few hours went by before Tony woke. His eyes were glazed and he didn't seem to know where he was. Gibbs sat on the couch next to him to keep him from wandering off. He nearly pushed Tony off when he collapsed on him.

"You drugged me." Tony burrowed deeper into Gibbs chest and curled up as much as his tall body would allow. "Food?"

"Yeah. So?"

Tony smiled. "You're a good dad."

Gibbs was glad Tony had fallen to sleep as he wrapped his arms around him. "I guess all you needed was a hug."


	16. Axonotmesis

**Title: Axonotmesis **

**Word Count: 584**

No one knew how it happened. One minute they were processing a scene and the next Tony was pushing Ziva to the ground and he had a deep gash in his right arm. A huge knife was inches away from his still body. The rest of the team jumped into action. Gibbs and McGee, guns drawn, ran off in the direction the knife came from. Ducky and Palmer worked as fast as they could to stop the stream of blood flowing from Tony. Jimmy put as much pressure on the wound as he could but it didn't seem as though it was doing any good. Ziva called for an ambulance, number seven on her speed dial.

That was five hours ago. Tony was in surgery. After passing the original case over to Balboa, team Gibbs headed to the hospital only to find out they had to wait for any kind of information. They couldn't do anything until Abby gave them more info on the knife.

And that was killing Gibbs.

Finally the doctor came out. The grim look on his face told them that it was bad news. Gibbs ordered McGee and Ziva to hang back while he and Ducky spoke to him.

"The surgery went as well as expected. Fortunately the blood loss wasn't too severe, though he did need a transfusion."

"What aren't you telling us, Doc?" asked Gibbs.

"I would rather tell Agent DiNozzo first. He's in recovery now but should be moved to a private room..." he checked his watch. "....forty-five minutes."

Two hours and sixteen minutes later, Tony woke up. Ducky immediately went to get the doctor. Tony didn't notice this, but he did notice how tightly his arm was bound to his chest. He looked to Gibbs for answers.

"Wait for your doctor. I don't know a damn thing that's going on with you."

They didn't have to wait long before Ducky returned with the doctor. He still had that grim look on his face. Gibbs really hated that.

"Well?"

The doctor sighed. "The knife did a lot of damage." He allowed that to sink in. "It's called axonotmesis, a moderate form of―"

"Nerve damage," Tony interrupted. He learned that during on of his sports medicine classes back at OSU.

Now that he understood that grim look Gibbs couldn't blame the guy. "How long will it take to heal?"

"With this kind of injury it's impossible to give it any kind of time-line. There is a chance that he'll only regain partial control of his motor skills, full control, or none at all. Most likely, he'll have enough mobility to do every day tasks but anything beyond that is anyone's guess."

"I'll never be able to shoot again, Boss." He was resigning to that the fact his career as a field agent was over. He was going to be stuck behind a desk for the rest of his life... if he was lucky.

Gibbs grabbed the back of Tony's head, forcing Tony to look at him. "You do what your doctor tells you to do. You let your arm heal. You come back to work. I'll personally retrain you to do your job left handed. Got it?"

"Yes, Boss." Even after nine years and a term as an agent afloat, it still astounded Tony just how far Gibbs would go for him.

"Good! I have a few calls to make. Get some rest."


	17. Domesticate

**Title: Domesticate**

**Word Count: 271**

No one failed to notice the increase in coffee intake since Tony DiNozzo joined team Gibbs. There were many theories as to why but two were discussed more than the rest. The first one was that he needed the caffeine in order to keep up with the young agent. Not that Gibbs was old, though not many actually knew how old he was. DiNozzo just seemed to have an endless supply of energy. The other theory was that DiNozzo was giving him a constant headache and coffee was the was the keep Gibbs in his 'happy place'.

Neither of the theories could have been further from the truth.

The kid had the ability to draw all sorts of danger to himself even in the safest of environments, such as NCIS headquarters. Everyone was still trying to figure out how he broke his ankle. Gibbs knew one thing though, it had to stop.

It was a bit of a surprise when Gibbs suddenly smacked the back of Tony's head, especially for Abby.

"Gibbs!"

"What?" He tried to act innocent.

"Why did you do that?

"He needs to be housebroken." Truthfully, Tony was about to do something stupid again and it was the only thing that he could think of at the moment. It worked for Franks first started to train him.

Abby punched his shoulder. "He's not some wild animal that needs to domesticated."

"No, but he does need to be taught not to so damn reckless." With that he left the lab.

"Did Gibbs just head slap me?" Tony asked, sounding a little dazed.


	18. Sinister

**Title: Sinister**

**Word Count: 155**

Gibbs called him a witness. Ziva, on the other hand, wasn't so sure about that. It wasn't as though he was suddenly going to tell them what he saw. Besides, the creature in front of her had to be the most vile, evil, sinister thing she had ever seen.

"Ziva," prodded Gibbs.

"No."

"Ziva."

"No." She shook her head.

"You have to learn some time."

"Are you sure this isn't a job for the senior field agent?" Ziva looked toward Tony for help.

"OK, you can leave my out of this!" He gave her an amused smile. "Besides, asking me won't work because I already know how."

"But―"

"Ziva quit stalling. He's not going to hurt you."

She held in a sigh. Never did she think that once she became an agent that she would have to change a baby's diaper.


	19. Xray

**Title: X-ray written **

**Word Count: 152**

Ducky looked at the x-ray in amusement. Not because there was anything funny in the picture but because of the circumstances that led to it being taken.

The x-ray was of Gibbs' newest agent's ankle, one Anthony DiNozzo. It was broken... severely.

"Jethro, do you want to explain how this happened?"

"Nope."

"Can you explain how this happened?"

"Nope."

"Please tell me that young Anthony didn't break his ankle because you head slapped him in the stairwell."

"Duck, I honestly have no idea what happened. One minute he was chattering on about rigatoni of all things and the next he was falling up the stairs."

"___Up_ the stairs?"

"I don't understand it anymore than you do and I was there."

There was a silence between the two men before Ducky asked, "Who's going to tell him he has to go to the hospital?"


	20. Gurgle

**Title: Gurgle **

**Word Count: 527**

Just because a building is labeled as condemned doesn't mean that you have to let a druggie, who just so happened to your only witness, escape. But in hindsight, I really wished that I had. The price for that mistake was more than I was willing to pay.... even if it did have a happy ending.

* * *

Tony followed the druggie through the front while Gibbs ran to the back in case Tony couldn't catch him. Ziva and McGee stayed outside.

The crashing made Gibbs run faster He was too late. He arrived just in time to witness Tony fall through the hole in the floor.

He dialed the paramedics (number seven on speed dial) as he rushed downstairs to his agent; prayed to a God that he wasn't sure he believed in. His only hope was that Tony was still alive. His boy didn't deserve to die because of a stupid mistake.

It should have been him. If he had been just a little faster, got to the front door first, then Tony never would have fallen.

The gurgle coming from Tony was Gibbs' first sign that he was still alive. It sounded like a death rattle that Gibbs had become too familiar with in Kuwait. The sight of blood trickling down Tony's chin made him feel ill.

* * *

Landing on that druggie was the only thing that saved Tony's life. He had actually died a few times, once in my arms and twice on the operating table as the doctors tried to stop the internal bleeding. The next forty-eight hours had been critical.

It wasn't until Ziva came to tell me that Vance had marked my case as cold did I leave. I spent every night with him though. I was afraid of that damn gurgle every time I closed my eyes. Seeing Tony alive was enough to sooth me back to sleep.

He's on the mend at my house since his release from the hospital. With both of his legs broken as well as one of his arms, Tony needs constant care.... not something he's used to.

* * *

Two months had passed since the accident. Tony's arm was out of it's cast but his legs were still healing. The was nothing more that he craved than his independence. He was successful getting into the wheelchair. It was getting out that caused him problems.

Hearing the frustrated groans, Gibbs ran upstairs to find Tony on the floor of the bathroom. Nothing was said between the two men. It wasn't needed. Just by looking into Gibbs' eyes he knew that he was asking Tony to trust and rely on him.

* * *

Things went a lot smoother after that incident. Tony is a lot more comfortable being vulnerable in my presence and I was slowly letting him have his independence.

His injuries didn't heal as fast as they did when he was back in college. It took five months before I allowed Tony back on the team and even then it was only desk duty. Another month passed before I let him out into the field.

And never again had I allowed a member of my team enter a condemned building.


	21. Wrong

**Title: Wrong**

**Word Count: 229**

Abby felt like everything around her was falling apart. The closeness she felt within Team Gibbs was gone. It was as though they didn't even know each other anymore.

And that was wrong.

It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment the the rift first formed. Too man horrible things had happened to them in such a small amount of time. The plague. Kate's death. The whole ordeal with Gibbs being blown up and his little hiatus in Mexico. Ziva being framed as a terrorist. The way Gibbs treated Tony when he finally came home. Jeanne. Jenny's death. The team being split up. The multiple times Tony was framed for murder. The Agent Lee fiasco. Michael. Israel and Somalia. And not to mention all of the small things that didn't seem to be much but when added together caused more hurt than the big stuff.

Abby knew that it was wrong to blame Jenny for what happened. It wasn't completely her fault. But she couldn't help believing that if Jenny hadn't become director that everything would have been fine within the team. Sure Tony would have still have gotten the plague and Kate would have died but they would have healed from it a lot faster.

She took a deep breath before exiting the elevator. It was time to heal her little dysfunctional family before anything else went wrong.


	22. Promise

**Title: Promise**

**Word Count: 339**

"Ziva?"

"Hmm?" Ziva didn't want to seem to eager to know what Tony had to say.

"Can you promise me something?"

She smiled at him without really looking up from her paperwork. "As long as I don't regret it later."

"Ziva, I'm trying to be serious here."

"I am sorry, Tony. What is it that you want me to promise?"

He paused. "You know what? Forget it. It's not that important."

"It has to be important if it is bothering you so much. I know that you'll internally debate whether or not you'll say something even though we both know that in the end you will. Just tell me and save yourself the time."

There was another pause. "Promise me that you won't die. Can you promise me that?"

Ziva was shocked. That was the last thing she thought he would ask of her. "I'm not sure that I can do that. We live very dangerous lives and sometimes that means death is inevitable."

"Please, Z."

"Is this about―"

"You know exactly what this is about! I don't know if I can do this anymore. I mean, how many women I know or someone I know knows... how many women I care about have to die before it get to be too many. I'm afraid that I'm at my breaking point and your death might be the one that pushes me over the edge. I won't be able to handle it if... I don't want you to die." Tony knew that he was showing her more emotion than he had since Somalia but this was worth it.

"Tony, I can't promise that I won't die. It's too unreasonable. I promise that I'll try to live. But don't hold it against me if I do. Because I would die for you... and McGee, of course."

"But can you live for me... and McGee?" he added quickly.

"I can do that for you... and McGee."


	23. Zero

**Title: Zero**

**Word Count: 455**

It was a typical day for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He didn't his usual morning routine, went to work, annoyed Gibbs and his latest partner (this one he liked even less than the last one), and got himself locked in a closet with a bomb. Yep, it really was a typical day if he managed to get himself in mortal danger.

What wasn't typical was the fact that Tony was locked in a closet with a pretty girl... who just so happened to have the bomb strapped to her chest.

She also happened to be the boss's favorite.

"Abby." She didn't respond. "Abs, this isn't my fault. It's not as though I asked to be nabbed again. These things just seem to happen."

"Again? Just how often do you get kidnapped?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think it's at least once a year since I became a cop. Maybe more.

"Great." She breathed heavily, trying to calm down. "Does Gibbs know about that?"

"Gibbs probably knows the number of hairs on my head. But the other times I've been kidnapped aren't exactly relevant at the moment. We have more pressing issues which include the huge bomb that's currently resting on your lovely―"

"Tony!"

"The point is I need to disarm the bomb."

"Tony, if I move the bomb will blow us up. If we open that door, by some miracle, we will get blown up. If someone else opens that door―"

"I get the picture. Geez, people would think that you don't trust me. Well, I don't plan on waiting until that thing hits zero before I die. And if we do at least I can claim that I fought to the very end to live. Now, how do I disarm a bomb in eight minutes or less?"

"Are you sure you have a steady hand? Because―"

"Abby!"

Abby knew that she wasn't an expert at disarming bomb. Sure she could tell you how they work but the actual process of taking them apart while still active was something she never done before. She didn't tell him that little tidbit before giving him instructions on how to make the timer stop.

They were able to relax slightly for only half a second after Tony cut the last wire (he fortunately had a knife on at the time) before the door was slammed open.

"What the hell happened to you two?" demanded Gibbs.

"Long story Boss." He looked at the bomb. "Next time though, I promise not to cut it so close."

Gibbs looked at the bomb as well, wondering what Tony was talking about. The timer read 00:00:01.


	24. Jugular

**Title: ****Jugular**

**Word Count: 158**

Tony knew everything there was to know about baiting people. It was was his favorite method no matter what the situation was. From protecting his team from Gibbs to interrogating the most hardcore suspects. His most recent project using this tactic was to toughen up the team's weakest link, McGee.

It worked.

Somewhere in the past five years Tiny Tim grew a backbone and became a snake. The problem with some young snakes though was that they tend to bite when they feel threatened. McGee was no different.

Tony just knew how far he could push a person and not break them. However, since McGee was still a young snake he hadn't developed those instincts fully and went for the jugular every time, causing maximum damage.

Unfortunately for Tony it was usually his throat McGee went after. He supposed that it made sense, especially after all the hazing and McNicknames.

Doesn't mean that it hurts any less though.


	25. Forensics

**Title: Forensics**

**Word Count: 109**

It was bad. Very bad. So bad that Abby just ___knew_ that Gibbs would take away her precious Caf-Pow. Well... maybe not that bad because Gibbs wanted to keep her happy. Nothing could be bad enough for Gibbs to her purposely unhappy.

Forensics had failed her. That had never happened to her before. Well except for that time when that weasel Chip tried to frame Tony for murder. But that didn't count. Kinda.

She had nothing. No fingerprints, no DNA. Not even a trace of some really cool, really rare mold. There weren't any CCTV's in the area so she couldn't even get an image of the perpetrator.

Yep, this was definitely time to get creative before Gibbs found out.


	26. Odd

**Title: Odd **

**Word Count: 885**

I have always hated treating NCIS agents. They were more stubborn than the post pigheaded Marines. However, the pair that was sitting in the examination room was far worse. They wouldn't stop bickering. The younger man insisted that he was fine... despite the fact he had a broken ankle. The elder told him to shut and let me do my job. Then the young man pouted, looking very much like a child.

It's odd though. I remember a similar conversation between my dad and I when I broke my arm playing football in high school. If I didn't know better, I would have thought those two were father and son.

I smiled as they prepared to leave. The younger man following the older man's instructions, albeit a little reluctantly. I shook my head at their words as I listened from behind the door.

"You don't have to be so overprotective."

"Not being overprotective. I watch over my people."

"I can take care of myself." I could almost hear the glare. The young man then sighed. "I wasn't going to run."

"You can't run even if you wanted to." There was a lot more meaning to those words than the fact the young man was on crutches.

* * *

The elevator was broken... again. That in itself was so strange, it was the third time this month that it's been down. No, the odd thing was the fact that the new guy that moved here a few months ago was arguing with an older man, with what could only be described as silver hair, who could have only been his father. The kid (and he was a kid since he was a good twenty years younger than myself), never lost his temper, never caused a disturbance. He was probably the closest thing there was to a perfect tenant. If he actually came home at a decent hour, he probably would be.

I didn't mean to listen in on their argument but I don't think they would appreciate me intruding. But what they were saying surprised me.

"No. I am not staying at your place. I've had crutches before so I know how to navigate stairs just fine."

"Considering how you got injured please excuse me for not believing you. Those stairs are barely wide enough for someone perfectly healthy."

"I can manage. Just let me show you that I'm not a burden."

Those words shocked me. I have always known to have almost too much self-confidence. Now he was calling himself a burden. The fact that he had to prove to his dad that he wasn't a burden was appalling. That made me think that it was possible that the older man wasn't his father. But his words only proved to me that he cared for the kid more than either of them knew.

"You are not a burden. You are injured and have nowhere else to go. Just trust me a little." He went upstairs, presumably to grab some stuff for the younger ma. The kid's words I heard after the older man left him in the lobby showed me that he cared as well.

"No one I trust more, Boss."

* * *

It was late when Jethro finally arrived at home. That was normal for a work night but I couldn't help but wonder if was taking care of himself. He worked such odd hours that it was amazing that he wasn't constantly getting sick. I knew that he wasn't sleeping well... especially these last few months. That usually means that he has someone new on his team, or he was working a particularly difficult case that has been attracting a lot of unwanted media attention. And since there hasn't been anything on the news, it has to be the former.

Ever since that Burley left there has been a string of new agents every few months. So far it seems as though this Blackadder woman is the only one willing to stay on the team. She survived nine months so far but I've only seen her at Jethro's place a handful of times since she started working at NCIS. Even then it was only to drop off a file and she only stayed for a total of forty-five minutes if you added up all of them.

I haven't met the new agent yet. That didn't have to mean anything. Jethro probably wanted to make sure that he was up to his standards before I met him.

It was a new voice that pulled me out of my musings.

"Boss, just let me carry my pack. I'm not useless."

"Never said that you were. But if you get hurt worse before you start to get better then you're off my team. Got it, DiNozzo?"

"Understood. I just don't see how carrying a backpack would injure me. It won't affect my balance."

"Just get it the house. Door should be unlocked."

I watched as they entered the house. This agent gave me a feeling that he might even outlast even Burley. And for some odd reason, I think that a really good thing for both of them.

Now I just have go over to Jethro's and find out just how his lasted agent got hurt.


	27. Age

**Title: Age**

**Word Count: 155**

No one ever imagined the day that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be forced into retirement. Actually, except for his short stint in Mexico, no one could imagine Gibbs retired at all.

Many protested that an agent's age shouldn't matter if he was still getting results and he could pass all of the physical requirements. And while it was true that he wasn't as fit as he was ten years ago, he still could out strip many of the younger agents (including McGee). Besides, there was a reason he kept Tony and Ziva around.

Gibbs might have accepted the retirement if there wasn't so much that he had to teach his agents, especially Tony. He had already taught them to be agents. Now it was time to teach them to be better people. He had to teach them that it was OK to be human.

In any case, age had to count for something.


	28. Banter

**Title: Banter**

**Word Count: 141**

McGee sighed as Tony and Ziva flirted with each other... again. Although to an outsider it looked like they were fighting. He didn't blame them. He believe the same thing a few years ago.

"Will you two shut up? Some of us actually have work to do." He didn't bother trying to explain the complex programs he had to install. They wouldn't understand.

"C'mon McGee. We all know that you work better while we banter."

"Banter? Is that what people in denial call it these days?"

"Call what?" asked Ziva, totally bewildered and not amused that she was taken away from her debate with Tony.

"Quit flirting and get back to work," Gibbs answered with an order as he walked past them to his desk with a fresh cup of coffee.


	29. Cry

**Title: Cry**

**Word Count: 372**

Eight-year-old Anthony DiNozzo sat alone in his bedroom. His tie hung loosely around his neck. He could hear people talking but paid them no mind. He didn't know them and he was certain they didn't care one iota about him.

Only the harsh words of his father ran through his mind. _DiNozzos don't cry._

All he wanted was to do for the past three days was cry. What did that say about him? Did that mean he wasn't a DiNozzo for feeling that way?

Tony understood death in the way that he knew that his mother was never coming back. A few of his relatives had died. They didn't come back... not that he really noticed their absence.

None of them made him want to cry. But this was his mom. Didn't she deserve his tears in spite of the fact he was a DiNozzo.

But he was a DiNozzo. Tony couldn't change that. So he didn't cry.

* * *

Thirty-two-year-old Tony DiNozzo sat alone in his apartment. His tie hung loosely around his neck. He could hear the sounds of his television playing in the background but paid it no mind. He only had it on so that he didn't feel so lonely.

But the harsh words of his father ran through his mind. _DiNozzos_ _don't cry._

All he wanted was to do for the past three days was cry. What did that say about him? Did that mean he wasn't a DiNozzo for feeling that way?

Tony understood death in a way that would give most people nightmares. He had seen it up close and personal even to point that he had his best friend's blood splattered across his face. Kate was dead and her absence was the only thing those at NCIS headquarters in DC was thinking about.

Other agents had died but none of them made him want to cry. But this was Kate. Someone he considered as a sister. Didn't she deserve his tears in spite of the fact he was a DiNozzo.

He heard someone enter his apartment. His breathing hitched as they put their hand on his back.

"Let it out, Tony," soothed Gibbs.

He was a DiNozzo. Tony couldn't change that. But still he cried.


	30. Duck

**Title: Duck **

**Word Count: 171**

It was a normal day with a normal case in the middle of a normal forest. That in itself became decidedly abnormal.

No one on the team blamed Tony for yelling 'duck' instead of 'get down'. It was pure instinct. They also understood Ziva's claim of self defense when she discharged her weapon. She was still new to the team and never experienced what happened before.

But Jenny...

"Would either of you care to explain why I have a medical examiner in the ER with a concussion?" Jenny asked this while looking at Tony before turning to Ziva. "Or why I have a dead deer in my evidence garage?" They started to explain but Jenny stopped them when she heard the word 'rampaging' come out of both of their mouths. "Save it! I'll read your reports. After that I'll decide if your behavior warrants further discipline.

Jenny sighed as Tony and Ziva left her office. They never had to worry about rampaging deer when she was an agent.


	31. Energy

**Title: Energy**

**Word Count: 69**

Jethro didn't know how Shannon did it. Physical training at Parris Island wasn't that draining. And yet, here he was, ready to pass out.

It was humiliating.

He didn't know that Kelly was a literal ball of energy from the moment she woke. He didn't know that the girl could barely sit still for more than two minutes.

He didn't know that he wasn't supposed to give her coffee.


	32. Famous

**Title: Famous**

**Word Count: 74**

**Quote comes from episode 7x2 Reunion. **

He did it because it was the right thing to do. Not because he wanted to be respected or a hero. He definitely didn't do it to be famous. They didn't even know that she was alive.

"What's going on around here anyway? I just signed an autograph going through security," said DiNozzo looking over at McGee.

But that didn't mean that it wasn't nice to be recognized for a job well done."


	33. Glare

**Title: Glare**

**Word Count: 179**

It was the glare that put all other glares to shame. It was the glare that made Marines cower and FBI agents run to their director. Rumor was that this particular glare, when at full power, could make a grown man cry.

Then that fateful case in Baltimore happened. The kid he had been forced to work with got injured. It wasn't anything serious but the kid had to stay over night of observation. The young cop had other plans and tried to escape.

That was when he unleashed the glare.

At first the cop just stared back him, obviously confused as to why he was being glared at. No one really cared before (except for his doctors) whether or not he stayed. Then he smiled causing the glare to end due to shock but he quickly recovered.

"Stay here over night. Get better. And report to me as soon as you're cleared for field work. You belong to me now!"

Without another word, he tossed a copy of the now former cop's transfer papers on the bed.


	34. Heart

**Title: Heart **

**Word Count: 117**

It wasn't as though they had never shared a room before, or even a bed. They had on more occasions than either of them would care to admit. But this time...

"Don't even think about it, DiNozzo." The Gibbs glare was on high but Tony only smiled

"But Boss―"

"I said don't!"

"Abby would want a picture."

"Abby, nor anyone else, will ever. Do you understand me?" There was an unspoken 'young man' that neither of them were willing to acknowledge.

"Yes, sir." Gibbs almost smiled at Tony's pout. Almost.

Though he did sigh in relief that there wasn't any photographic evidence that he slept in a heart-shaped bed with Tony.


	35. Innocent

**Title: Innocent**

**Word Count: 61**

It was an innocent peck on the cheek. The kind that a brother might give a sister. It didn't even last longer than two seconds. The blush on his face lasted longer than the kiss.

But if it were so innocent, why was she still thinking about it three hours later? And why was she wishing that it had lasted longer?


	36. Jaywalking

**Title: Jaywalking**

**Word Count: 98**

McGee glared down at the ticket in his hand. He had never gotten a ticket in his entire life and now he got one for the most ridiculous reasons.

He didn't even deserve the ticket because he wasn't even committing a crime at all. In fact, he was chasing down a murderer, which Tony fortunately caught while he was being detained by an idiotic cop who never heard of NCIS.

Though mostly McGee was scared of what Gibbs might do when he found out that Tony nearly got stabbed because a cop was writing him up for jaywalking.


	37. Kill

**Title: Kill**

**Word Count:**

_Do not kill your coworker. Do not kill your coworker. Do not kill your coworker._

These words became a constant mantra of Ziva's during the past few days. The way the team had been acting was giving her a mind-numbing headache

Surprisingly, it wasn't even Tony's fault, at least not directly.

Because Tony couldn't control the fact that McGee was hiding in Abby's lab. Or that Jenny had decided to barricade herself in MTAC while making it so that only those with director security clearance could enter. Nor could she blame him that Gibbs already had twice as much coffee in three days that he usually had in a week. With that much caffeine in his system no one was brave enough to approach him... even when they had good news.

So until Tony got back from vacation, Ziva had to remind herself why it would be a bad idea to kill him. Because if she did she would have to deal with this all year round.


	38. Laughter

**Title: Laughter**

**Word Count: 174**

Jethro Gibbs cracked open an eye when he heard to sound of a child's laughter. He wasn't ready to wake so he rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep... strange, he could have sworn that he fell asleep in the basement again.

"Boss, it's time to wake up."

Gibbs rolled onto his back again and opened both of his eyes. Sitting on the foot of his bed was a little girl with green eyes and dark flyaway hair. A spatter of freckles laid across her olive-toned aristocratic nose.

She laughed again. "Daddy's expecting us to be ready when he picks us up. So c'mon, Boss, get up."

* * *

It was a scared and confused Gibbs that woke in the basement. He immediately reached for his phone.

"DiNozzo, tell Ziva that I'm never babysitting your kids... ever." With that he slammed his cell shut and went upstairs to hopefully get some real sleep.

However, several miles away, Tony was wide awake. He looked blankly at his own phone.

"What kids?"


	39. Monster

**Title: Monster**

**Word Count: 232**

Little Kelly tossed and turned on her unfamiliar bed. She couldn't sleep and nothing seemed to help. Down the hall Shannon could hear every movement that he daughter made and that made it so that she couldn't sleep either.

Making up her mind, Shannon went to check on her daughter.

"Baby, you know that you're safe here."

"But Daddy hasn't checked this room for monsters."

"I know. But Kelly I looked in every spot I can think of that a monster can hide in this room and haven't seen any."

A serious look crossed the little girl's face. "Sorry to tell you this mom, but I don't think you can scare away monsters like daddy can."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"Daddy's a Marine and monsters are afraid of Marines."

"I know for a fact that monsters are afraid of NIS agents too. If one of the agents take a look around your room do you think you can try to sleep?"

Kelly nodded and Shannon went to explain the situation to the agent in the living room. After a good ten minute search the agent declared that the room was monster free. Soon the little girl was fast asleep.

As Shannon tried to fall asleep herself she wished that her fear of the monster hunting her was just as easily taken care of.


	40. Needle

**Title: Needle**

**Word Count:252**

"I thought you were supposed to be brave, Tony."

"Shut up, Kate."

"Wow, witty comeback. Next you'll tell me to go away but we both know that's impossible."

"I can make you go away any time I want."

"What are you going to do? Close your eyes and sing 'la, la,la' until I disappear. Face it DiNozzo you want me to stay."

"No, I don't"

"Then make me leave. You need me Tony. You need me in order to show others that you're not scared. Besides, it's just a needle. You've been pricked dozens of times when you had the plague."

"Exactly. Do know how much that hurt?"

"You always did have a low tolerance for pain."

"I do not have a low tolerance for pain. You never had to deal with having an IV constantly pulled out violently and then put back into flesh so bruised that you can barely touch it without feeling pain."

"It's not an IV this time. It's one little shot."

"I don't care. It's still a needle."

"I don't remember you being this stubborn when I was still alive."

"You just never took the time to notice."

Just then someone knocked on the door and Kate disappeared.

"You ready to go?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah." Tony looked around the room hoping for one last sighting of his lost friend because if this medication worked he would never see Kate ever again.


	41. Operation

**Title: Operation**

**Word Count: 60**

"Now, Mr. Palmer, remember to keep a steady hand."

"Doctor, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm trying to concentrate."

Sweat poured from Jimmy's face as he went about his task. He was about to get his prize when a buzz sounded through the room as the doors decompressed revealing Abby.

"Sweet, Operation. Can I play?"


	42. Pandemonium

**Title: Pandemonium **

**Word Count: 269**

In hindsight Leon should have known better than to use ideas that he had gotten from Jared. He ran a federal agency and expected his employees to behave like mature adults.

Really he should have known better. He should have expected this kind of pandemonium.

Children as young as five were taught what to do during a fire drill. They were told to stay with with a teacher. It was for their safety after all.

Maybe he should have told key people that it was only a drill and the building really wasn't on fire. At least then he would have the computer nerds freaking out that they were away from their beloved programs. The Major Crime Response Teams wouldn't be fighting over who would have lead on finding out who set the fire in the first place. And Abby wouldn't be fretting over whether or not she'll be able to get Gibbs his results for his latest case.

The only team that seemed to be calm was Gibbs' Team (with the exception of Abby). DiNozzo was trying to defuse Abby. McGee was with the computer nerds telling them that being outside wasn't going to kill them. Ziva was watching Tony trying to decide if she should help him.

Gibbs was just staring at him with an amused look on his face. The lead agent knew that he was having trouble getting everyone's attention and was doing nothing to help. Well, he wasn't until a shrill whistle sounded through the air.

At that moment Leon wasn't sure if he appreciated Gibbs' power over people or hated him for it.


	43. Quiet

**Title: Quiet **

**Word Count: 178**

It always surprised others that when it was just the two of them they could sit is silence for hours and not be bothered by it.

Most thought that the quiet would unnerve Tony. But in fact it was the opposite when it was just him and Gibbs. The quiet was almost necessary after a long week. It was sometimes the only thing that would allow him to relax.

For Gibbs quiet time was a chance to see that Tony was still alive... especially after he pulled off some of his more dangerous stunts or a particularly harrowing undercover mission. It didn't matter to him where they were as long as they knew the other was alright.

Most of the time it was at the office while they finished off their reports or in Gibbs' basement sharing a bottle of bourbon. But sometimes they would meet at a park or at Tony's apartment where they would share a pizza because a man had to eat.

But mostly the quiet time was just so they didn't feel alone anymore.


	44. Relax

**Title: Relax**

**Word Count: 314**

Vance had told Gibbs to take his team, Abby, and Jimmy camping and try to relax. But how was he supposed to relax when his team was acting, well, like his team?

Palmer wasn't a problem. He had gone fishing. With what exactly did concern Gibbs since no one had thought to bring any equipment. But Palmer was an odd one so he didn't question it.

Ziva and McGee were taking turns annoying him. Ziva with all of her questions of why they did things certain ways. The last one was 'why did they have to cook everything on a stick'. And McGee wouldn't stop complaining about the lack of technology. They were only allowed iPods and one SAT phone. Even on his trips with his scouts he always brought along more than that.

But Abby and Tony...

Gibbs was dizzy just watching the two of them running around the camp site. They were playing some game that he didn't recognize. Although knowing Abby and Tony they were probably making it up as they went along. He was surprised by the lack of arguments between them.

He grew suspicious when they suddenly went quiet. They were up to something but most likely it was harmless, such as throwing water balloons at McGee.

When he heard the cracking sound Gibbs wasn't sure what it was. Then he heard screaming and crashing and a rather muffled 'OOF'' as his SFA and forensic scientist fell out of a tree.

The other four ran to their sides. Gibbs lifted a branch off from them. He gave them a quick once over, happy to see the worst damage was Tony's broken arm.

"What the hell were you thinking? Climbing trees? You are supposed to be trying to relax. Not trying to give the old man a heart attack!"

They gave each other a sheepish glance. "Sorry, Boss."


	45. Sick

**Title: Sick**

**Word Count: 296**

Ever since that incident in 2005 it had been a mostly unspoken rule at NCIS that when you're sick you stay as far away from Agent DiNozzo as possible. That included avoiding the entire third floor, Abby's lab, autopsy, and the elevator. Some even went so far as to avoid meeting with other people that DiNozzo had regular contact with, such as those in evidence lockup.

Even Tobias Fornell and Trent Kort knew not to risk it. While they sometimes thought it fun to provoke the wrath of Gibbs, this just wasn't worth it.

But apparently Vance never got the memo because one day he sneezed less than two feet from the once plague ridden agent.

The entire floor went quiet before team Gibbs went into action. DiNozzo and McGee disappeared (with McGee pushing DiNozzo) towards the showers. While Ziva called Ducky to tell him to prepare to take blood from Vance.

Vance was certain that an agent couldn't force him to give blood but with all of the glares aimed in his direction he thought it best to comply. He really didn't want to be assassinated. And with an assassin and a sniper on one team it was possible.

He felt himself being dragged up to his office and wasn't surprised to find that it was Gibbs doing the dragging.

"Never, and I do mean never, to anywhere near my agent while you're sick." Gibbs gave him his patented Gibbs' Glare. Vance could only nod but the other man accepted it. Before the door slammed behind him Vance heard Gibbs give his sectary an order. "Do not let him out of that office until I say so."

Vance sneezed again as he sat in his chair. The entire encounter left him severely confused.


	46. Toboggan

**Title: Toboggan **

**Word Count: 51**

Tony smiled wildly as Ziva screamed excitedly in his ear. The rush of frozen air hit their faces as they flew down the hill. Both of them enjoyed the thrill of the speed.

If Tony knew it was going to be like this he would have bought a toboggan years ago.


	47. Undercover

**Title: Undercover**

**Word Count: 165**

"You know the saying is practice make perfect, McGee. You need the practice or you'll never have the makings of an..."

"I know, Tony. I just don't have the people skills that you do."

"Wait. Did you just say that I'm better at something than you are?"

"All I'm saying is that went you aren't too busy being annoying you can be quiet personable."

"Well, Ziva isn't personable either and, other than when she was a geek, her skills are almost as good as mine."

"Don't let Ziva hear you say that."

"I know. I like having all my limbs where they are."

"Anyways... why do I have to be the one to do this? Like you said I really don't have the experience for this kind of work."

"Well, Gibbs and I don't exactly fit the profile and our killer isn't going after women."

"But I really don't want to go undercover as a clown."


	48. Vanish

**Title: Vanish**

**Word Count: 59**

Jenny huffed in annoyance. She looked through her entire office and still couldn't find her coffee. She knew that it couldn't just vanish into thin air. She quickly thought back to when she last saw it. Finally figuring it out she left her office and stormed downstairs.

"Agent Gibbs, would you please explain what happened to my coffee."


	49. Wasted

**Title: Wasted**

**Word Count: 61**

Everything wasted,

Father and his broken son.

Tied by blood, unloved.

* * *

Scars not always seen

Forever mars the lone son.

Ignored by all else.

* * *

Another moment,

Wasted because of fool's drink,

Kills all the the son's hope.

* * *

Many years pass by,

Causing more pain for the son.

Wasted by Fool's deed.

* * *

Everything wasted.

Unforgiven by the son.

Til death comes knocking.


	50. Xenophobic

**Title: Xenophobic **

**Word Count: 217**

Tony knew that there was a lot of _those_ kind of people in the world. _They_ never tried to get to know him simply because of his Italian heritage. _They_ trusted him even less when they find out he's a federal agent.

How did someone like _him_ get a job at a place like NCIS? Surely he must be using his job to hide his family's wrong doings. Why else would an Italian want to be an agent?

He didn't encounter it that often... not since joining NCIS. It was a lot worse when he was in Peoria. There was a lot of xenophobic people there, including some of the people that he worked with.

But it really had been a long time since he ran into someone that held so much hatred for Italians. And longer still since he had someone point a gun at his head because he had the wrong last name.

"Get off my property ya stupid WOP."

It wasn't the first time he was called a WOP and he knew that wouldn't be the last. But he really wasn't looking forward to going back the office to tell Gibbs that he didn't have anything because their witness was a racist.

Besides, Gibbs couldn't blame him for not wanting to get shot.


	51. Yawn

**Title: Yawn**

**Word Count:282**

Kate hate to admit it, but for once Tony's antics were actually impressive.

* * *

Another day meant another case for the the MCRT. A Marine's wife had been killed while he was in Iraq. Their daughter was fortunately at a dance class. Unfortunately that left the five-year-old alone until an aunt arrived to take her in. That wouldn't be for a few more hours.

Gibbs had ordered Kate to get Tawny something to eat. She was unsure about leaving the kid with the men but did as she was told. She should be fine for an hour. Though she didn't miss the yawns.

The bullpen appeared to be empty when she got back. The missing coffee told her that was in one of four places. Her guess was MTAC. Tony's location was a little more puzzling because with her and Gibbs gone that put him on babysitting duty. Putting the a healthy sandwich on Tony's desk, she noticed that his jacket was gone.

That was when she heard Tony's voice.

"... just as I caught the ball this Wolverine came out of nowhere― Oh, hey Kate, Boss." Kate realized that Gibbs was standing right behind her. "I'd get up but..."

Tawny was curled up against Tony on the floor. Tony's NCIS jacket was covering the girl like a blanket.

"You bored her to sleep.

"Whatever works,"Gibbs said seriously. Tony could have sworn that there was longing in his eyes. But then Tony yawned and whatever was in Gibbs eyes was gone. "Don't fall asleep DiNozzo. You're still on the clock."

"Come on! You can't leave me here." It really didn't surprise him when they just ignored him.


	52. Zoo

**Title: Zoo**

**Word Count: 128**

Gibbs really didn't like saying no to Abby. Not that he always let her get her way, it was just hard to do it. It was the same with Shannon and Kelly... or any woman for that matter.

But this time he had no choice.

"Abs, it's a crime scene. I can't let you come with us."

"But Gibbs." She whined. Gibbs hated that whine.

"I said no."

"You're letting Tony go."

"It's his job. Besides, he's over his cold." He was still more than a little upset that Vance put his best agent out of commission with a simple sneeze.

"I wanna go. I promise that I won't get in the way."

"No, Abby."

"But Gibbs, it's the zoo."


	53. Quicksand

**Title: Quicksand**

**Word Count: 112**

Of all the ways Tony thought he was going to die, this one wasn't on the list.

A bullet to the heart. That was actually number one on his list... especially if he went out as a hero.

Being burned alive. Not a pleasant thought but it was a possibility.

Even a medieval disease was somewhere in the middle. Although he already lived through one of those so the chances of that happening again was fairly low. But if he caught a bad enough cold... it was almost the same thing.

But quicksand... with the way that he and nature were mutual enemies it didn't even deserve to be on the list.


	54. Wraparound

**Title: Wraparound**

**Word Count: 250**

Tony wasn't sure when he had given up on the American Dream. The house with white picket fence. The wife that had eyes only for him. The kids that look forward to seeing him as he came home from work each day. And of course the golden retriever that annoyed the hell out of him but he loved anyways.

He knew that life as a cop would make that life harder to get. After he met Wendy... well, she did say yes. But then soon after he left for DC Wendy decided that her life in Baltimore was more important. Tony understood, really he did. She didn't want to leave her students, the security that her job gave her since she didn't know if would be able to find a job if she moved. He loved her and she knew that but sometimes love just isn't enough.

But because of Wendy he became afraid to commit and he would be the first one to admit that he was afraid... if provided enough alcohol to loosen his tongue and that Kate was nowhere near him. Though with Jeanne it was a little easier for him to say.

Now that he was older he was once more looking to fulfill the American Dream. He wasn't sure how he was going to fulfill it since he still didn't have the loyal wife or even a dog but he did want it.

Just this time he also wanted a wraparound porch with that house.


	55. Expired

**Title: Expired**

**Word Count: 40**

Abby knew that it wasn't really Gibbs' fault. Nor could she blame the agency for the long hours that she worked. She loved her job. But just once she would like to finish a gallon of milk before it expired.


	56. Run

**Title: Run**

**Word Count: 241**

Gibbs hated to admit it but he wasn't sure what to do. They were trapped in the middle of no where with more terrorists than he cared to think about not too far behind them. With the condition that he and his team were in, they were at a huge disadvantage.

Ziva had a concussion at the very least and they had to practically had to force her to run. McGee was limping after falling five feet and landing on his knee. His own knee was protesting after all the abuse he put it through. He was getting to old to half carry someone as big a McGee. And even without the damage to his leg he wasn't as fast as he used to be.

That left Tony.

The younger man was injured like the rest of them but it was only a broken wrist and maybe a few bruised ribs. Gibbs only knew about the ribs because he actually saw how he fell down the hill.

But he was also the only one who could run

Gibbs hated that he had to use Tony as bait while he and the others tried to find help... or an FBI agent. He didn't really care at that moment. Although the next time he saw Fornell he was going to get better acquainted with his fist for his 'solid intel'.

And maybe more than that if Tony couldn't run fast enough.


	57. Technobabble

**Title: Technobabble**

**Word Count: 124**

Gibbs let out a growl in frustration. McGee was at it again. He appreciated all the hard work the young agent put into finding answers that none of the others would have been able to find. However, he didn't need a lengthy explanation on how he found those answers. Especially not when time wasn't on their side. There was a time and place for everything.

He didn't need the technobabble that McGee constantly spouted off. He usually didn't understand it and he had no use for. He just didn't care. After nearly eight years working together Gibbs thought that McGee would have understood that.

Though he did feel a little bad whenever he wished that McGee was a little more like DiNozzo.


	58. Yellow

**Title: Yellow**

**Word Count: 117**

Tony stared at the yellow blotch with wide eyes. It was such a interesting color, one that he didn't get to see under other circumstances. He raised his hand to poke it only to have it slapped away. Tony looked up at the offender and smiled when he saw who it was. He then turned his attention back to the yellow blotch. The temptation to poke it rose again but after sneaking a peak at his visitor he decided not to.

Gibbs was resisting his own temptations. He wanted to turn the doctor who thought that it was a good idea to give his agent Oxycontin the same shade of yellow Tony was trying not to poke.


	59. Unaddicted

**Title: Unaddicted**

**Word Count: 211**

He loved the way that she moved. Graceful even with the three inch platforms.

He loved her smile. It never ceased to amaze him that she could smile during even the most tragic cases... unless of one of the team was seriously injured.

He loved the way that she always knew what she wanted. She didn't need much, a lab and an unending supply of Caf-Pow.

He loved that she wasn't complicated. They both spoke in the same language, science. Her with her forensics and him with his computers.

He loved that she understood him. With her he wasn't a little geek anymore. She was a genius as well.

But he hated that he was addicted to her. He tried to stay away but she kept drawing him in.

He hated that she used him. She did always get what she wanted even if that sometimes meant hurting others.

He hated that she needed him. When Gibbs wasn't around it was always him that she went to for comfort.

He hated that he needed her. She was the hope that even in the darkest moments he could keep some of his innocence.

Most of all he hated that he loved her. He hated that he had to become unaddicted to her.


	60. Ice

**Title: Ice**

**Word Count: 134**

In hindsight Gibbs knew that he should have been driving more carefully. Talking to the dead Petty Officer's CO in Norfolk wasn't so important that he had to risk his own life to do it. Risking a company car wasn't worth it.

But now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

As much as he hated, Gibbs knew that he needed to call for help. Reluctantly he pushed 2 on his speed dial. Half hour later a car pulled up behind the sedan that was nose first in a snowbank.

"Let me guess, black ice?" Ziva gave her boss a sly grin.

"Let's just get out of here, David. Tow-truck shouldn't to far behind you."

"Yes, Gibbs," said Ziva with a snicker. The head slap that followed wasn't totally unexpected.


	61. Ombrophobia

**Title: Ombrophobia **

**Word Count: 171**

Fear is one of the most irrational emotions there is. In a way it's the lack of control that causes fear. If anything, humans love being in control. That loss of control in turn starts to control us. It makes us feel weak and vulnerable.

Rachel called it ombrophobia. But that's silly. I don't fear the rain. Sure I keep my phone closer than usual when it rains and can't resist checking it every five minutes. And I drive more carefully in the rain. But that's normal. I'm getting older; my reflexes aren't a quick as they were twenty years ago.

I'm not afraid of the rain.

A lot of bad things happened when it rained or it rains soon after it happened. Kate and Mike are only two examples but there are many more. But it wasn't the rains fault. The rain had nothing to do with their deaths. It had rained lots of other times and nothing bad has happened.

All I have to do is keep remembering that.


	62. Protect

**Title: Protect**

**Word Count: 215**

It was a promise that Gibbs made to himself more than to his team. He promised to protect them. Each and every member of his team he made that promise to no matter how little he liked them.

He knew that when he made that promise that he wouldn't always be able to keep it. They were federal agents after all and were prone to finding dangerous situations. To date he knew that his biggest failure (other than not protecting his own wife and daughter) was letting Ari become obsessed with Kate.

Then there was all the times one of his people disappeared while following his orders. Usually it was Tony but Ziva, Tim, and even Abby and Ducky had been abducted because of inability to protect them. Once it had even happened to Palmer

More than anything he wished he could protect them from getting their hearts broken. Gibbs hated seeing them after someone they loved betrayed them.

In some ways it was more painful than when Tony had the plague or when Ziva had been taken by the P2P killer. Jeanne, Michelle, Michael, Amanda, and Ray had done more damage to his team... his children than either of those disasters.

But that didn't stop him from wishing he could protect them from all.


	63. Awake

**Title: Awake**

**Word Count: 106**

Nightmares were a funny thing. More often than not they make you believe they were real. The terror that you feel is too real. The desperation to get away only gets stronger the more you try to get away.

Then there are the nightmares that you are awake for. For some reason it takes longer to accept the reality of these nightmares. You don't want to accept the reality of the nightmare.

"Mrs. Todd, I am Director Tom Morrow of NCIS. I hate to do this over the phone, but your daughter, Caitlin Todd, was killed..."

The only response was silence and a dropped phone.


	64. Sushi

**Title: Sushi **

**Word Count: **

Jethro Gibbs always saw himself as a man who was willing to try new things. Sure sometimes he did show a little reluctance but he was a Marine; he shouldn't be afraid of the unknown. He looked at his beautiful redhead next to him and then to the dish the little Asian man placed in front of him.

"Shannon, I'm not eating sushi."

"It's just fish, Gibbs. You like fish."

"Not raw."

"Then I guess you aren't the big bad Marine that I married."

With one final look at the sushi, he put the whole thing in his mouth. Shannon laughed at the grimace that appeared on his face.


	65. Death

**Title: Death**

**Word Count: 51**

If there was one thing that Jenny understood it was sacrifice. Love, family, children. She had given it all up for her career. Some of those sacrifices she regretted more than others.

Then DiNozzo's car blew up...

… and the death of her friendship with Gibbs was added to the list.


	66. Faucet

**Title: Faucet**

**Word Count: 100**

Special Agent Timothy McGee had many talents. Some were more well known to his co workers, such as his computer skills. His ability to bake mouthwatering, award winning pies was a talent that he kept to himself. Tony would forever be asking him for pie, and none of them would get any work done.

But household repairs, such as a broken faucet, were beyond his skill set. So he did the logical thing and made a phone call.

"Hey, Boss, I don't suppose you know a good plumber?"

Twenty minutes later Gibbs was at McGee's apartment with a toolbox.


	67. Guess

**Title: Guess**

**Word Count: 138**

"Hey, Kate, guess what I'm doing this weekend." Tony sat on the edge of her desk as he smiled down at her.

"I don't care, DiNozzo. I'm not interested in what you do with the floozies you call girlfriends."

"I actually don't have a date this weekend. So guess what I'm doing."

"You don't have a date." Kate's tone was only slightly mocking this time.

"Shocking, I know. So... guess what I'm doing this weekend."

Kate sighed. "Tony you could be doing any number of things this weekend. None of which I have any interest in. Now, go away. I have work to do."

"You're not the only one," said Gibbs as he head-slapped Tony. "And DiNozzo, if you don't do your paperwork you'll be doing it over the weekend."


End file.
